


Об альфах и омегах

by raccoonmoon, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Don't copy to another site, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonmoon/pseuds/raccoonmoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: После урока биологии Баки делает выводы.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Об альфах и омегах

**Author's Note:**

> Мир, где альфы и омеги были когда-то очень давно, сейчас различия стерты, люди не делятся на альф и омег, но остались атавизмы, вроде копчика у современного человека, и поведенческие различия.

– Высокий рост, бóльшая мышечная масса, вот то, что отличало когда-то давно альфу от омеги. Совокупность этих элементов называется вторичными половыми признаками…

Стиву в ухо прилетел бумажный шарик, запущенный откуда-то слева сзади. Он гневно обернулся, решая рассмотреть обидчика, чтобы после школы объяснить, как тот был неправ, запустив жеваную бумагу в ухо Стиву Роджерсу, но ему всем лицом и телом сигнализировал сидящий на предпоследней парте у окна Баки Барнс, которому в голову явно пришла какая-то «шикарная мысль, Стив».

«Что?!» – состроил Стив вопросительную гримасу.

Баки подвигал бровями и кивнул на кафедру, где учитель продолжал рассказывать про строение и размножение древних людей. Стив пожал плечами и обернулся обратно к доске, хотя затылком чуял, что Барнс беспокойно ерзает на стуле, ожидая окончания урока и учебного дня.

* * *

– Хей, Стив! – Баки напрыгнул на него сзади, Стив покачнулся, но устоял. – Слышал, что говорил мистер Элдрич?

– Про древних людей?

– Ну да, – воодушевленно кивнул Баки. – Про альф и омег.

Стив пожал плечами.

– Ну и что?! Тебе что, совсем-совсем не интересно кто ты есть?

– Так это атавизм, Бак. Сейчас это не имеет значения... – начал было Стив, но Барнс выпалил:

– Я – АЛЬФА!

Стив покосился на Баки. Он-то очень внимательно слушал мистера Элдрича.

* * *

_– Омеги отличались миролюбивым нравом и склонностью бескровно решать конфликты. Некоторые полагают, что именно это обстоятельство привело к тому, что общество все чаще использовало модель поведения омег и заставило альф изменить своей природе в угоду большей общественной и социальной выгоде, что впоследствии привело к эволюции человека..._

– Что ты сказал?! А ну, повтори! – Стив стоял в центре круга одноклассников. Его уже повалял по земле Брайан Лири, потому Стив весь был покрыт тонким слоем пыли, с зелеными от травяного сока коленями и в грязных шортах.

– А то, что ты, Роджерс – омега!

– Уж лучше быть омегой, чем обезьяной, как ты, Лири, – Стив сжал кулаки, приготовившись к драке. – Только полный кретин считает, что быть омегой – это оскорбление. Слезь уже со своего дерева, придурок! Добро пожаловать в мир людей...

Лири начал наступать на Стива, когда тот за своей спиной услышал возню. В круг влез Барнс, вставая рядом с ним.

– Что, Большой Би, решал размять кулаки? А не стыдно тебе? – Баки прищурился.

– А чего он нарывается? – Брайан Лири остановился, нависнув над ними обоими. – Повалял для профилактики и отпустил бы...

– Ну тогда придется иметь дело и со мной, Большой Би, а оно тебе надо? – спросил Баки, который уже год ходил в секцию бокса и побеждал ребят крупнее и старше, чем он сам, и даже крупнее и старше, чем Брайан Лири. Тому, конечно, не хотелось иметь с Баки никаких дел, в которых были бы задействованы бойцовые навыки. Даже чисто гипотетически. Потому что Баки так ни разу и не дрался нигде, кроме как в своей секции на ринге, хотя слава о нем как о бойце разошлась по всему району.

– Да ну тебя! Ты-то нормальный пацан, Барнс, не то что этот бешеный. У меня к тебе нет никаких претензий!

Лири отступил, а следом за ним разошлись и остальные, оставив Стива и Баки одних на игровой площадке.

– Видишь, Стив, как я ловко его победил? – гордо спросил Баки.

– Конечно, Бак, ты же альфа, – согласился Стив.

– А я тебе это сразу сказал, – кивнул Баки. – Это у нас, у альф, так принято разбираться друг с другом. Кто альфячней, тот и выигрывает. Значит, я главнее, чем Большой Би.

Стив почесал нос и поднял с земли учебник биологии.

* * *

_– Природа отношений альф и омег требовала безоговорочного лидерского статуса альф, что было причиной конфликтов как внутри малых групп, так и на уровне государств. Альфы не были способны подчиняться правилам, что приводило к хаосу. Вместе с этим природа альф требовала полного подчинения желаниям омеги. Некоторые историки считают, что неспособность альфы причинить физический вред омеге привела в итоге к доминированию одного вида над другим и сглаживанию поведенческих различий..._

– Эй, Бак, – Стив развернул газету, пока они шли в школу. – Смотри, «Доджерс» играют сегодня!

– Так сегодня пятница, у нас репетиция хора до пяти. Не успеем же.

– А тебе что, хочется идти на репетицию, придурок?

– Вот еще, сопляк! Просто не очень-то хорошо прогуливать, накажут же.

– Ну а я скажусь больным и тебя отпустят проводить меня домой, – не унимался Стив.

– Это что, как в тот раз, когда ты «упал в обморок» и пускал пену изо рта, и тебя положили в больницу на неделю? – с сомнением протянул Баки.

– Я больше не буду есть мыльные хлопья, понимаю же, что перестарался тогда.

– Конечно, перестарался! – возмутился Баки. – У тебя же из-за них начался приступ астмы! Мне все равно не нравится идея прогуливать школу, пусть даже это и хор. Все равно карманных денег не хватит ни на содовую, ни на хот-доги... А какой же это бейсбол без содовой и хот-догов?

Они уже почти дошли до школьных ворот, когда Стив остановил Баки и торжественно сказал:

– Если мы пойдем на сегодняшний матч, Бак, я обещаю тебе и содовую, и хот-доги! 

Баки замер перед воротами, нерешительно топчась на месте.

– А вдруг не получится? – спросил он с сомнением в голосе.

Стив буквально чувствовал, как Баки разрывается между тем, чтобы поступить правильно, и бейсболом с хот-догами.

– Тогда давай вообще не пойдем на занятия. Погодка-то отличная, еще и в Центральном парке погуляем, можем зайти в музей Естествознания... – продолжал соблазнять Стив.

– В музей, говоришь? – клюнул на крючок Баки.

Стив уверенно кивнул.

– Ладно. Это все равно как самостоятельное обучение, – решил Барнс, минуя школьные ворота и идя дальше по улице.

На матч они так и не попали. Им не удалось пробраться на стадион, минуя контролеров, но Стив не расстроился. Бейсбол это, конечно, здорово, но ему просто не хотелось идти в школу. А так они полдня шатались по музею Естествознания, а сейчас сидели в парке на лавочке, ели хот-доги и у них была целая бутылка содовой на двоих. Стив отпил из нее и передал Баки. У него защипало в носу, а Баки от души рыгнул, поглаживая себя по животу.

– Вот видишь, Стив, – сказал Баки. – Сидим с хот-догами, пьем содовую и сходили в музей Естествознания, хотя тебе не нравятся кости динозавров. Это потому, что у нас, у альф, такая натура. Любим мы всем командовать. Но ты не расстраивайся. В следующий раз мы обязательно будем делать, что ты хочешь.

– Да ничего, Бак, – сказал Стив. – Я же понимаю, ты – альфа. Это твоя природа, что поделать?

– Точно, – вздохнул Баки.

* * *

_– Также ко вторичным половым признакам альф относят удлиненные относительно других зубов острые клыки, или глазные зубы, служившие альфе для укуса своего омеги в железу секреции на шее. Эта железа была и у альф, и у омег, и есть у людей, но сейчас не исполняет тех функций, которые исполняла прежде – привлечение партнера. Укус альфы в железу секреции омеги приводил к формированию пары. Некоторые ученые допускают, что клыки могли удлиняться для удобства укуса, другие – что дополнительная пара клыков формировалась вторым рядом..._

Баки уже полчаса стоял перед маленьким зеркалом над рукомойником, пока Стив заканчивал свой рисунок. Он прошелся по бликам ластиком, смахнул стружку хвостиком и перевел взгляд на Баки:

– Готово, Бак, можем идти гулять... А что ты там рассматриваешь? – поинтересовался он, потому что Баки кончиком большого пальца приподнимал верхнюю губу, оголяя десны.

Баки повернулся к нему все с так же задранной губой.

– Виишь, Тив? – спросил он, подходя к Стиву поближе.

Стив видел. Красивые, белые зубы. О чем он и сказал Баки.

– Да нет же, сопляк. – Баки наконец отпустил свою губу. – Ты смотри вот сюда, – он указал на чуть выступающий глазной зубик.

– Ну не переживай, Бак, он совсем не портит твою внешность, – решил успокоить его Стив.

– Что?! – возмутился тот. – Ну конечно, не портит, Стив! Это же клык, понимаешь? Атавизм.

– А... ну да, Бак, – тут же согласился Стив. – Все правильно, ты же альфа.

Баки кивнул и потрогал кривой зубик пальцем.

– Скоро заострится, я думаю.

* * *

_– Как бы ни были альфы деликатны в отношении желаний омег, но все же природа часто брала верх и над альфами, и над омегами. Особенно в ранний период гона и течки. Поэтому многие исследователи полагают, что омеги выработали свой механизм защиты от ранней беременности. Возможно, сначала стая искусственно следила за тем, чтобы молодые омеги находились в группах. Будучи окруженными общим запахом, им было легче противостоять манящему их зову альф. Впоследствии этот механизм защиты внедрился в поведенческие штампы..._

– Опять собираешься на свидание, Бак? – спросил Стив, наблюдая, как друг выбирает из двух своих галстуков тот, что поярче.

– Ты тоже идешь, Стив. – Баки наконец выбрал – шелковый, в голубой ромбик на синем фоне и повязал его самым модным узлом, которому его недавно научила продавщица отдела мужских аксессуаров.

– Не знаю, Бак. Мне кажется, твои подружки меня не очень-то любят, – хмыкнул Стив, вспоминая, как милые, щебечущие девушки в его присутствии переставали болтать и смотрели как на неприятного микроба. – Да и родители их, кажется, не одобряют меня. А с тобой легко отпускают дочек. Ты же галантный, вежливый, приводишь их домой вовремя и все такое... А про меня они думают, что я только и делаю, что дерусь по-подворотням...

Баки поправил свою отглаженную рубашку и сказал:

– Мне кажется, я должен тебе сказать, Стив. Прости меня, но я не могу больше держать в себе свои догадки. Мне кажется, ты – омега.

Стив даже карандаш выронил изо рта, настолько был шокирован признанием друга.

– Только ты не волнуйся, приятель. Ты же понимаешь, что сейчас это не значит вообще ничего. Но подумай сам. Ты ниже меня ростом, весь такой тонкий, и на тебя совсем не обращают внимание другие омеги, даже злятся, когда ты рядом.

Стив моргнул.

– Это потому, что ты все время ходишь с альфой, то есть со мной. Ревнуют, наверное.

– Наверное, Бак, – осторожно согласился Стив.

– Ну и с другой стороны, тебя же все время донимают здоровенные хулиганы. Наверное, хотят поставить тебя на место. Ты же все-таки водишься с таким сильным альфой, как я. А у нас, у альф, принято держать в стае сильных особей, понимаешь? Они может и не знают, что ты омега.

Стив почесал нос.

– Но я тебе так скажу, Стив. Альфа ты или омега, мне абсолютно все равно. Ты мой друг, и какой бы там у тебя ни был статус раньше, это на нашу дружбу ну совершенно никак не повлияет. Тебя я уж точно смогу защитить от нападок всяких дураков.

– Конечно, Бак, ты же альфа, – согласился Стив, посмотрев на Баки большими честными глазами.

* * *

_– Что касается вторичных половых признаков, то несомненно, с ходом эволюции и экономического развития, с доступом к хорошей пище и другим благам цивилизации тела омег начали наращивать мышечную массу. Некоторые археологические раскопки доказывают, что иные омеги могли и превосходить альф в размерах. Конечно, это было, скорее, исключением для того времени. Однако известно, что во времена последнего зафиксированного случая гона и течки, альфы и омеги стали практически идентичны в своих габаритах. Однако неизменным осталось соотношение жировой прослойки. Омегам для зачатия и вынашивания щенят требовалась дополнительная защита, подкожный жир, которым их обеспечила эволюция..._

– Хей, Стив!

Баки стоял голый по пояс перед большим зеркалом, которое Стив недавно притащил домой. Кто-то выбросил совершенно хорошую вещь в очень красивой раме только потому, что внизу откололся кусок и по краям потерлась зеркальная поверхность. Люди стали очень расточительными, а Стив притащил зеркало домой, отмыл подрамник и даже покрыл лаком. Теперь оно сушилось на расстеленных газетах, а Баки перед ним напрягал мышцы то так, то эдак.

– Чего, Бак? – отозвался Стив.

У него слегка кружилась голова, друг расплывался перед глазами и даже немного светился. Может быть, не стоило оставаться в квартире, пока сох лак – маленького кухонного оконца явно было недостаточно для проветривания.

– Ты посмотри, какие у меня мышцы! – Баки напряг руку, под гладкой кожей действительно образовался рельеф.

Баки устроился на подработку в бакалейную лавку месяц назад и с удовольствием занимался всеми видами работ, в том числе и разгрузкой ящиков, прямо на глазах раздаваясь в плечах.

Стив рассматривал его с кровати и мягко улыбался.

– Конечно, Бак, ты же альфа, – нежно сказал он.

Баки перестал демонстрировать стойку культуриста, и его тело снова стало гладким. Стив медленно моргнул, а когда открыл глаза, Баки нависал над ним:

– Эй, Стиви, ты в порядке? – обеспокоенно спрашивал он. – Как-то здесь душно, приятель, и пахнет дико этим жутким лаком. Я сразу почувствовал, как вошел. У нас, у альф, хороший нюх, ты же знаешь. Давай-ка ты снимай эту свою рабочую рубашку, переодевайся в нормальное, пошли гулять...

Уже вечером, сидя на скамейке у местного танцевального клуба и поедая одно мороженое на двоих, Баки задумчиво произнес:

– А ты, Стив, тоже подкачался со всеми этими художественными делами...

Стив заинтересованно посмотрел на Баки, передавая мороженое для укуса.

– Ну, мольберт там перенести, зеркало это вот... Планшет свой тяжелый, это же убиться можно, Стиви, таскать все эти деревянные штуки...

Стив пожал плечами.

– Вот у тебя тоже мышцы раскачались. Как жгуты прямо. Сам-то вроде такой маленький, а весь мышечный... Говорю же, друг, то, что ты омега, совсем не влияет ни на что. Но знаешь, я тебе буду помогать, когда ты соберешься в следующий раз идти в парк рисовать. Я же альфа, я должен. У нас, у альф, так принято.

– Спасибо, Бак, – проникновенно ответил Стив и снова протянул другу мороженое.

* * *

_– Среди прочих оставшихся вторичных признаков можно выделить размер половых органов. У омег они традиционно меньше по размеру и эстетически красивы. У альф же наоборот половой орган значительно больше. Этнографы и биологи полагают, что даже сейчас эта особенность сохранилась. Иногда наблюдается небольшое уплотнение у основания ствола пениса. Это неразвившийся узел. Разумеется, сейчас размер пениса не играет никакой роли..._

– Чего ты, Бак? – спросил Стив по пути домой. Они были укутаны в самые теплые куртки и кофты, а еще влажные после бани волосы спрятали под шапками, натянутыми на уши. Изо рта шел пар. Был вечер октября. Баки задумчиво молчал.

– Да я просто... подумал, может, я и не альфа никакой? – Стив запнулся о булыжник. – Ну вот правда, Стив. Везде же говорят, что у альф большой член. А ты мой видел? – в голосе друга слышалась растерянность.

– Да нормальный у тебя член, Бак. – Стив видел.

– Ну, я не жалуюсь, конечно. Просто у тебя вроде больше... Так, может, я ошибаюсь и никакой я не альфа? – расстроенно спросил Баки.

– Ах это... – Стиву не хотелось, чтобы Баки грустил. – Да это же ерунда, Бак. Я же маленький, худой, вот он на контрасте и кажется больше, чем на самом деле. А ты высокий и крупный, вот и не соотносишь реальные размеры. Оптическая иллюзия, Бак.

– И то правда, Стиви, – Баки лучезарно улыбнулся, и Стиву стало теплее. – У нас, у альф, еще и узел бывает, ты знаешь?

Стив знал.

– Только у меня его не очень видно. Член равномерно крупный, вот и не заметно, – вздохнул Баки.

– Конечно, Бак, – сказал Стив. – Ты же альфа, и узел у тебя точно есть.

* * *

_– Об отношениях в союзах альф и омег проведено немало исследований. Одни гипотезы оспариваются другими, но абсолютно все согласны с тем, что союзы альфы и омеги были моногамными. Альфа сделает все, чтобы удовлетворить потребности омеги в комфорте и защите, омега же остается преданным спутником альфы несмотря ни на что. Возможно, именно из-за этой установки в обществе до сих пор приветствуется брачный союз и порицаются случаи разводов..._

– Ну как ты, Бак? – Стив присел рядом на поваленное дерево. Его новые габариты все еще были непривычны, он боялся нечаянно навредить и без того измученному болезнью, пленом и долгим переходом другу.

– Как будто мы в зазеркалье, Стиви, – Баки подсел поближе, сжимаясь в комок и грея себя руками. Тоненький рваный армейский свитер был малой защитой ночами в лесу. Стив снял свою кожаную куртку и набросил ее на плечи другу.

– А как же ты, Стив? – спросил Баки синими губами. – Тебе нужнее, ты же омега. А мы, альфы, должны заботиться...

– Да ничего, Бак, – сказал Стив, приобнимая его. – Я теперь горячий, видишь, какой огромный стал?

– Это да, Стиви, – Баки прижался еще ближе. – Видишь, как все получилось удачно? Вот он – прогресс. Вот ты омега, а какой большой стал. Но я все равно о тебе буду заботиться. Я же классный снайпер, ты знал?

– Конечно, Бак, – улыбнулся Стив. – Ты же альфа, это в твоей природе.

– Вот и правильно, – кивнул Баки. – Я вот думаю, что у нас с тобой такая дружба крепкая, потому что ты мой омега, понимаешь?

– Понимаю, Бак, – кивнул Стив.

* * *

_«...Несомненно, что арийцы произошли от альф, и у немецких омег рождались преимущественно альфы, все больше и больше вытесняя омег из своего генофонда. Доподлинно известно, что только арийские альфы могли порождать арийских альф. Остальные менее развитые народы, такие как англы или франки, так и не смогли развиться, продолжая размножаться парой альфа-омега. Низшие расы – евреи, цыгане, славяне – размножаются парой омега-омега. Как известно, для чистоты крови арийцам следует спариваться только с альфами. Рожденная омега доказывает, что особь не унаследовала чистоту крови, и более всего опасны омеги низших рас, которых следует истребить. Но что более важно для евгеники, так это вычисление омег. А здесь важнейшую роль играют поведенческие различия. Вот то, что несомненно досталось нам от предков в неизменном виде. Возможно, это единственный признак, по которому действительно можно отличить омегу от альфы в настоящее время. Проще всего распознать омегу на поле боя. Альфа, как нам доподлинно известно, более смел. Он склонен бросаться в самую гущу сражения, его натура не позволит ему трусливо отсиживаться в кустах, как предпочитает вести себя подлый омега. Известно, что древние альфа и омега были хищниками, но если альфы предпочитали схватку со зверем один на один, то омеги выслеживали свою жертву, подолгу сидя в засаде...»_

– Чушь какая! – возмутился Баки, оборвав свой перевод, и, скомкав страницу «Das Reich», бросил ее в огонь. – В жизни не видел большего бреда.

– Это нацистская газета, Бак, – пожал плечами Стив. – Что еще они могли написать? На этом у них строится вся пропаганда. Дескать альфы лучше омег, а все арийцы сплошь альфы... Бред.

– Да я не о том. Первое-то понятно, что бред, Стив. Как в это вообще могли поверить немцы? Не понимаю. Я вот про другое, про поведение. Это же просто чушь, Стив. Как это вообще можно было придумать?

Стив уставился на костер, подумывая, как бы деликатнее развеять заблуждения друга, и, ничего не придумав, вывалил все как есть:

– Про поведение, вообще-то, правда. Мистер Элдрич целый урок рассказывал о том, как по-разному альфы и омеги решали одни и те же задачи. Про выслеживание и нападение он тоже говорил. Так что тут этот паршивый писака не наврал, кроме того, что назвал омег трусливыми и подлыми.

Баки сидел рядом с таким страдальческим лицом будто наступил конец света и его мир рушится, осыпаясь к ногам сизым пеплом.

– Бак... – начал Стив, придумывая на ходу, как бы того успокоить. Видеть такого разочарованного Баки он совсем не хотел. Кто же знал, что друг будет так страдать?

– Да ерунда это, Стив, – прервал его Баки. – Когда это было-то? А ученые чего только не понапишут. Вон какую теорию вывели... Подумать только... Альфы зачали от альф. И это... про поведение, тоже, кажется, не совсем научно. Все же разные, да? Может, какие-то древние альфы и в засадах сидели. А вот ты, например, омега, но весьма глупо бросаешься в самую гущу боя...

Чем больше Баки говорил, тем более гневными становились его интонации и тем больше он надувал щеки. Стив смотрел на него и его губы против воли растягивались в улыбке.

– ...Ну чего ты лыбишься, Стив? – рассерженно спросил Баки. – Знал бы ты, как сложно прикрывать тебя, когда ты очертя голову кидаешься на все, что крупнее тебя в два раза. Жили бы в доисторические времена, ты, право слово, кидался бы на любого встречного мамонта!

– Я просто знаю, что ты всегда защитишь меня, ты же альфа, Бак, – ласково ответил Стив.

Баки фыркнул, будто весь гнев вышел из его легких. Он подсел к Стиву поближе, поглаживая свою винтовку.

– Все равно ты дурной, – вздохнул Баки.

– Уж какой есть, – улыбнулся Стив.

* * *

_– Что касается особей, не состоящих в союзе, то абсолютно все исследования сходятся в том, что это не приветствовалось так же, как и слишком ранние браки и ощенение как следствие. Одинокие омеги были причиной неконтролируемой агрессии внутри альфьего круга. Ученые полагают, что сильный омежий запах, воспетый древними поэтами и менестрелями, как раз служил для призыва своего партнера..._

– Ты что имеешь ввиду, Дернье?! А ну-ка, повтори! – Дуган треснул по столу кулаками так, что подскочили кружки с пивом и упали две пустые бутылки.

– Что слышал! – рявкнул в ответ Дернье.

– Стоп! – прекратил их перепалку Баки. – Если вы продолжите в том же духе, то я отправлю вас на две недели на кухню чистить картошку! А в походах именно вы будете стирать носки товарищам!

Он поднялся и вышел.

– Да не честно же, сержант! – возмущенно крикнул Дуган ему в след.

– Все будет, как он сказал, – развел руками Стив. – Вы уже который день ссоритесь из-за какой-то ерунды. Прекращайте, парни.

– И в самом деле, – Дернье почесал за ухом. – Не понимаю, черт, что на меня нашло.

Стив догадывался.

– Ну что, Бак? – спросил он, видя, как друг стоит возле бара, уперев руки в бока, и тяжело дышит.

– Да ужас, Стиви. Думал, уже придется утверждать над ними свое альфячье превосходство. Видел, что с ними творится в твоем присутствии?

– Видел, Бак, – сочувственно сказал Стив, похлопав друга по плечу. – Но что же я могу поделать?

– Да в том-то и дело, Стиви, что ничего. Ты же теперь супер-омега. У всех голову сносит из-за тебя. Ругаются постоянно. Ссорятся. А ты же знаешь, как я это все не люблю!

– Знаю, Бак, – Стив приобнял его за плечи, чтобы успокоить, пока они шли к казармам.

– Ты мой самый лучший друг, Стиви. Это единственное, что меня останавливает, чтоб тебя не укусить. И Стиви, из-за всех этих альф вокруг у меня прямо тестостероновый передоз. Прям еле сдерживаюсь, – сказал Баки проникновенно и заглянул ему в глаза.

Стив виновато смотрел на него.

– В душ невозможно зайти, чтоб все сразу не напрягались. Чувствуют угрозу. Это из-за тебя, Стиви. Все хотят утвердить на тебя права. – Баки вздохнул и продолжил: – А я что? Ну, тоже тяжело, все время находиться в состоянии, когда нужно защищать территорию. Это же в нашей, в альфячьей, природе.

– Тяжело тебе, Баки, – вздохнул Стив.

– Да я справлюсь, конечно.

– Конечно, Бак, ты же альфа. – Стив нежно смотрел на него.

– Вот и форма эта дурацкая. Все трет и натирает, – Баки оттянул галстук и расстегнул три верхних пуговицы на рубашке, оголяя шею. – Что же они, не понимают, как альфы свободу любят?

– Ужас, Бак, – согласился Стив и нажал языком на кончик своего клыка.

– Выспаться тоже не дают. Уже который день начинают потасовки в казарме. Все как с ума посходили. Каждый вечер приходится утверждать свое главенство и разнимать этих дураков, – Баки расстроено опустил голову и потер шею.

– Ну уж с этим мы справимся, Бак. Пойдем сегодня ко мне в комнату. Хотя бы выспишься, – решительно сказал Стив.

– А вдруг я не сдержусь и укушу тебя?

– Да брось, Бак, – сказал Стив. – Ты же альфа, ты не причинишь мне вреда.

– Точно, Стив, – согласился он, сворачивая к офицерскому корпусу.

* * *

Ночью, лежа рядом со Стивом на узкой койке, Баки долго ворочался, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Стиву только и оставалось, что лежать монолитом на боку и следить, чтобы Баки не упал с края.

Баки ткнулся носом в шею Стива, тихонечко застонал и тут же испуганно отстранился.

– Нет, Стиви! Не получится! Не выйдет, – выпалил он и сел на кровати. – Слышал только что? Слышал?

Стив кивнул.

– Альфячий рык, – страшным голосом сообщил Баки. – Я так больше не могу, Стив. Я тебя укушу, и что же мы с тобой потом делать будем?

– Ложись, – спокойно сказал Стив, и Баки лег на кровать.

– Видишь, как я все делаю, чтобы угодить тебе, своему омеге? – сказал Баки, прижимаясь спиной к Стиву.

– Вижу, Бак, – шепнул Стив ему на ухо. – Ты очень хороший альфа.

Баки снова застонал и наклонил голову, открывая больший доступ к шее.

– Не рычи, милый, – Стив поцеловал краешек его уха. – Хочешь, я тебе узел сожму?

– Хочу, – немедленно согласился Баки и развел ноги сильнее, чтобы Стиву было удобнее достать до узла.

Стив погладил его по животу и обхватил ладонью член, собственный уже упирался Баки в ягодицы.

– Большой узел, Бак, – Стив сопел ему в затылок, стараясь не вцепиться в него зубами, пока водил рукой по стволу, обильно залитому смазкой.

Баки двигал бедрами с такой амплитудой, что все плотнее и плотнее прижимался к Стиву ягодицами.

– Стиви... Стив... Я знаю, кажется, как нам помочь, – простонал Баки, задыхаясь. – Ты же можешь побыть как бы за альфу, только сжимай сильнее мой узел, и я тебя не укушу тогда. Это же сейчас никакого значения не имеет, альфа ты или омега...

– Что-то страшно мне, Бак, – шепнул Стив, зацеловывая шею. – Ты же альфа, вдруг разозлишься и раздерешь меня нечаянно?

– Да нет же, Стиви, – Баки уже стянул с себя трусы. – Ты же мой омега. Я тебя точно-точно не трону.

Он снова застонал, переворачиваясь на живот и приподнимая бедра.

– Видишь? Так я на тебя точно не нападу, – Баки уперся коленями в матрас.

– Ну ладно, Бак, – согласился Стив. – Но только потому, что ты альфа. Ты же главный, я не могу тебе отказать.

Баки снова застонал, когда Стив провел ладонью между ягодиц, смазывая их тем, что успел собрать с члена.

Следующие несколько часов будто выпали из памяти. Стив помнил только все больше нарастающий жар. Баки пах все сильнее и требовал, чтобы Стив вошел до самого конца. Стив опасался и осторожничал – ему казалось, что узел на его члене немного увеличился, и он боялся навредить. Баки ерзал под ним на животе, потом на боку, снова на животе, и все стонал, стонал и стонал, пока не перевернулся на спину, заставив Стива навалиться на себя полностью. Стив почувствовал, что вошел до основания, и что, к его ужасу, узел действительно начал набухать, распирая Баки изнутри. Баки протяжно застонал и прижал голову Стива к своей шее, его железа набухла, горела и пульсировала под губами.

– Стиви, – застонал Баки. – Не могу больше! Сейчас укушу, – сообщил он и отклонил голову, подставляясь под зубы.

– Баки, Бак, ну дай тогда мне укусить, чтобы ты не покусал меня, – зашептал Стив в его шею, горячо целуя пульсирующее место.

– Да, Стиви. Да... – согласился Баки. – Можно. Кусай. Я на тебя не нападу. Я же твой альфа.

И Стив вонзил в него зубы, ощущая, как между их животами кончает Баки.

* * *

Комната пахла сексом, Баки успокоился и спал на плече Стива, спрятав нос у него на шее. Стив гладил Баки по влажным волосам и думал об альфах и омегах. Он точно знал, что альфа сделает все, чтобы его омега был доволен. Даже поддержит в любых заблуждениях. 


End file.
